The Flowing Sand Alchemist
by h2olilly2
Summary: Time is but an illusion only those who know this may transcend time and choose when and where they want to live. Set in a world 80 years after Ed defeated Father a young girl starts to learn the ropes and finds that her life might already be predetermined. (Rated T for some language later on in the story)(based off of FMA Brotherhood anime)(dont own the cover for this fiction)
1. Chapter 1

The Flowing Sand Alchemist

_(A/N) Ok this is after the end of the Brotherhood anime also this is my first time writing a FanFic so please bear with me and if I mess up with the storyline or how a character acts please tell me because I haven't seen the anime in a while and have no way to check up on it as of this moment in time (parents limited my internet access I'm lucky I get this site) also if anyone wants to help me by getting advanced copies of my story to tweak/edit/give me advice/to ball up throw away and tell me to try again please pm me I think I might need a lot of help on this._

_Now to end this obnoxious A/N and to start the story._

_Oh I don't own FMA or anything associating with it._

"It's been 80 years since Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse defeated Father and went on their way to learn all they can about alchemy in all the countries of the world. And things have changed a great deal since then, one of the first changes to happen was 9 years after they left Mustang and his men finished helping the Ishbalins resettle and remake their once proud nation of Ishbal and it was not even 2 years later that Mustang was made Führer of Amestris to which he laid the ground work for one of the biggest political changes in the history of all Amestris. 4 more years later Alphonse married May in Xing to which Ed only made a fleeting surprise visit before he headed back west to continue his research into Alchemy, after another 2 years Ed went back to Risambol to ask Winry's hand in marriage to which she happily said yes, their wedding was planned for the next year but was postponed till 3 years later because of an attack against the Elrics by an unknown group to which Edward never found even with the help of his brother and Führer Mustang. After another 2 years of inactivity Edward went on to continue his research into alchemy traveling north then to south for another 7 years just as Edward was about to finish his lifelong work there was a large attack on Central by a unknown Alchemist who soon names himself the slavery Alchemist after taking all of Central hostage including everyone in Central command using a new kind of alchemy that he created by mixing Alkahestry and Amestris alchemy. Edward who was visiting Alphonse and May at the time heard about Central though while May could not leave as she was pregnant at the time Al and Ed soon left to go save those in Central. After the slavery Alchemist was defeated the alchemic circle he had used now encircled Central making it a base for any that would want to attack the city, so Furhre Mustang decided to relocate the capital of Amestris to another location after the Edward came up with the idea of a school for Alchemists and as he relocated the capital he also held elections for the first time to choose the new president of Amestris to which after a year he was selected. After another 25 years Edward and all the friends he made on his journeys made Alchemy Academy out of the old Central Command and after another 5 years recreated and renamed Central as Alchemy City as place where anyone can come to learn the art of alchemy but Edward had a brighter vision and after another 5 years Edward had the city removed from the country of Amestris making it its own nation and allowed all types of Alchemy to be taught at the Academy from Amestris alchemy to Alkahestry to even the newly created Ishbalin Alchemy all forms and types of alchemy were to be taught. Edward moved his wife Winry up to the new country and Al and May soon moved in as well. It was a rocky start for the country but soon Alchemists from all across the world flocked to either teach or be taught in the ways of alchemy. Then 2 years passed and Ed soon created an international peace force known as the 'World Alchemists' which were based off the old state Alchemist titles they were a force sent out to be neutral parties for both diplomatic disputes and internal struggles of all across the planet creating a lasting peace. The test for them to become such made even Izumi Curtis's training seem like a cake walk and like the state Alchemists they gained a watch but the symbol on its face was the ouro-boros to symbolize their ascension beyond the average Alchemist. Then in his last years of his life Edward and Alphonse Elric created a book combining all the knowledge of Alchemy into it even some things that they came up with along the way this book held everything even the knowledge of Xerces alchemy and how to do alchemy without a circle. It was completed two days after Edward died from old age 10 years ago and came to be known as the bible of Alchemy." The man finished his tale and leaned back to contemplate his daughters reaction.

"Daddy why are you tewing me all this?" The little girl who's age seemed to be around 8 years old with big bright blue eyes that seemed to ask even more questions of her father as she stared into his eyes.

"Because sweet heart that where we will be living from now on. Trisha Elric has selected you for the scholarship!" The girl's father seemed to be ecstatic which made the girl happy that she made her daddy happy.

"Yey daddy," The little girl hopped onto her father's back hugging for all that she was worth her smile so wide that it made the man chuckle.

"Ok Jasmin go pack we have a long way to go." The little girl jumped off letting her midnight black hair flow to her lower back.

"Ok daddy." She said with a smile.

v

"Wow daddy it's so big." Jasmin said leaning back to see if she could see the top of Alchemist Academy and soon started to flail her arms around trying to keep her balance.

"Yes it is sweet heart but shh I need to register you so you can go to class. Sorry about that um my name is David Heartless and this is Jasmin Heartless, Trisha Elric sent a acceptance letter to my daughter two weeks ago." David said to the man behind the counter at the south entrance to the facility.

"Hmm yes I see please follow me Miss Heartless Miss Elric would like to see you before you are sent to your classes." The Man waved Jasmin across the line of alchemical text lying across the entrance, and as David was about to cross he was shocked by the text.

"Sorry sir you are not allowed to come in unless there is a public event happening it's a security issue sorry." The man pressed his hands to the alchemic circle on his desk closing the entrance to non-students while he was away.

"Be good sweet heart and make sure to follow Miss Elric's instructions."

"Yes Daddy." Jasmin yelled from the other side then she turned to face the guard and followed him through the twists and turns of the Academy. After about 10 minutes she was led to the head administrator's office.

"Come in Miss Heartless." Miss Elric said as she let Jasmin in leaving the little girl wondering how she knew that they were there without them knocking on the door.

"Please have a seat, cookie?" Jasmin looked at the frosted treats in front of her and nearly puked swallowing down the bile she gracefully declined.

"Ok onto business then you will have to pass two tests to get the scholarship miss Heartless."

"But daddy said I was already accepted." Her statement caused the Elric to smile.

"Oh no you are merely a candidate unless you pass these two tests." Trisha held up two pieces of paper with two different alchemy circles on them both so unique and complex that Jasmin had no idea what they were

"Activate the two circles and you pass." Jasmin knew this would be easy activating a circle was the easy part knowing how to make the circle or what to do with the circle is what caused problems. Placing her small hands on the first circle there was a flash of blue light and there stood a pile of sand made from the paper it was put on. Perplexed but determined to finish Jasmin put her hands onto the other Circle and after another flash of blue light there stood a small statue of her holding two watches one was clearly the World Alchemists signature watch but the other had a design similar to the one on the paper.

"So it is you." Trisha Elric said smiling.

"Follow me you will be working with my cousins daughter who is also a child prodigy." Jasmin quietly thought about her situation as she followed Trisha out of the room.

v

"Now Students I will be your teacher for the time you will spend here I will teach you the basics of Alchemy as well as the giving you the physical training to use it as my mother always said to train the spirit, one must first train the body." The imposing woman stood before the only two in her class a miss Jasmin Heartless and a miss Mei Elric.

"Momma knew your momma miss Curtis." Said Mei smiling causing the teacher to smile as well.

"Yes but I was adopted remember Mei." saying this caused Mei's smile to falter.

"I think so." Mei said her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Um excuse me but could we get to the lesson daddy wants to go shopping with me." Jasmin asked shuffling her feet in her fear of being scolded.

"Your right as you both already know how to preform simple alchemical transmutations we will mostly be training your bodies the way not only I was trained in but also Edward and Alphonse Elric also your great grandparent and your great uncle Mei." Soon after saying this she started to attack the two young girls beating in the lessons the way she once was.

v

Trisha held a progress report on her cousins daughter and Jasmin Heartless which reads as follows.

Mei Elric

Progress Roport

Physical strength: Above average

Alchemical skill (average): Exceeds expectations

Alchemical skill (Amestris): Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (Xing): Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (Drachma): Poor

Alchemical skill (Xerxes): Poor

Alchemical skill (Aerugo): Exceeds expectations

Alchemical skill (Creta): Exceeds expectations

Alchemical skill (Ishbal): Exceeds expectations

Alchemical skill (Truth): Poor

Notes: Child has an almost perfect understanding of Alchemy but lacks the will to use her ability to the fullest extent when pressured or when something or someone may end up hurt.

Jasmin Heartless

Progress Report

Physical strength: Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (average): Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (Amestris): Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (Xing): Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (Drachma): Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (Xerxes): Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (Aerugo): Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (Creta): Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (Ishbal): Prodigy level

Alchemical skill (Truth): Prodigy level

Notes: The child shows the ability to remember everything no matter how small after experiencing it once allowing her to replicate her teachers perfectly once she is shown how to do it.

"As expected of the girl if only that old crone could see her now." Trisha chuckled to herself while she continued to read more of the notes in the files.

v

Now 3 years have passed and both Mei and Jasmin have graduated at the top of the school wide Grade Bored aka the bragging bored. While Mei leaves to go back to Xing to visit her dieing grandmother Jasmin is summoned to the head administrator's office.

"Yes miss Elric you called for me."

"Yes I think its about time you took the WA exam." Trisha said this with a determined look on her face as she thought about how the girl might do.

"Ok what am I supposed to do to pass this test?" Jasmin asked her mind already calling up her combat experience and Alchemical knowledge.

"It usually consists of two parts but for you there will be an extra part added to see if you truly are ready to be part of the World Alchemists."

"I'm ready to start when ever you want me to miss Elric."

"Good you will be starting now with the basic written exam pass this then comes the combat test." Trisha handed Jasmin a stack of papers at least a meter high.

"Good luck Miss Heartless." Trisha said leaving to go set up the combat exam. It only took Jasmin three hours to complete the test creating the record of fastest completion of the written exam. After she gave the guard outside the office the stack of papers she was directed towards the combat arena. Once she was there Jasmin pulled out a jar of sand from her pack and placed it on the ground she then proceeded to put on her arm length white gloves with so much alchemical text and circles that it was almost inked black. Looking around Jasmin was surprised by how many students filled the stadium it was also filled with some non-students as well as some teachers filling the 50,000 seat stadium be filled to capacity for the first time this year.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to another challenger ready to take on the WA title!" The voice came over the speakers loudly causing the stands to burst into cheers and sneers.

"While most of you know what is going to happen lets fill in our new spectators shall we. This exam splits into five sections a one on one battle with a experienced non-alchemist combatant, then a one on one with a WA veteran, after this there will be a ten on one battle with a mix of alchemists and non-alchemists, then the contestant will be told to protect a VIP while under attack from three WA veterans, Finally if the contestant passes all these tests there will be the battle of the contestant against all those in the audience that wish to see if they can beat the contestant no limit to how many may join just know that you will be working together on this and that any harm that befalls you will be covered by the Academy. Now let the Exam begin!" The speakers were once again drowned out by the cheers from the audience as a Ishbalin stepped out onto the exam grounds, his white hair in a messy ponytail and his eyes covered by dark sunglasses. Jasmin did not even wait for the man to take a breath as she attacked with a flurry of moves mixing in all the forms of martial arts she knew of from the Curitses form to the sacred Ishbalin warrior priest's form defeating her opponent in less than a minute. Jasmins absolute victory silenced the crowd as they were not expecting an 12 year old girl to take down the Ishbalin so quickly or so easily.

"Next!" Jamin yelled trying to hurry this along she wanted to know what miss Elric had planned for her third test. After the Ishbalin was carried out a huge bald alchemist stepped out bulging muscles everywhere she looked with a spit curl of blond hair sticking out of his forehead.

"Are You Ready Young Miss To Face The Alchemy That Has Been Passed Down The Armstrong Family For Generations." Jasmin almost took a nose dive right there as the man flexed and watched as his shirt was ripped to shreds by his moving muscles. Again not wanting to wast anytime Jasmin clapped her hands and placed them on the ground sending a fist shaped projectile towards the flexing mound of muscles.

"Do You Think That This Will Slow Me Down." The man simply punched the stone fist to send a sharp looking arrow head towards Jasmin who had already dodged and was soon sprinting back towards her jar of sand.

"You Wont Get Away That Easily!" he yelled as he slammed a fist on the ground the alchemic circles on his hands glowing causing a mini earthquake tripping up Jasmin and sending her sprawling to the ground. Gritting her teeth Jasmin clapped her hands together and created a ten meter thick wall between her and the man. Not even wasting time to admire her work she was soon sprinting back towards her Jar of sand which was now on its side. She lifted the jar and placed it back on the ground upright, placing her hands on top of the jar she activated the circles on her gloves making the whole jar glow. Jasmin removed the lid from the jar and while still glowing, the sand was lifted out of the jar seemingly under its own power and spread out to form a alchemic circle that encompassed the whole exam grounds. Jasmin grinned as she watch the Armstrong descendants face dawn with understanding. Pressing her hands down onto the circle which glowed causing the earth to shackle the Armstrong to the ground completely immobilizing him to the point he couldn't even move his neck. Jasmin walked up to the man and kneeled down so as to be level with his face.

"I win." she said quietly letting the Armstrong let his head fall in defeat. Jasmin defeated all the remaining tests using the same circle that trapped the Armstrong trapping them all in chains and cuffs of earth. When it came time for the audience to join only one person stood up to try their luck against Jasmin the rest were afraid of the young girl who seemingly passed all these tests with such ease.

"Now I wonder young lady how you will fair against me." the old woman stood using the cane for support even getting the odd yell from the audience to not to hurt herself trying to prove something.

"Now first lets get rid of this pesky Alchemy of yours shall we." The old woman lifted her cane and slammed it down with more force than Jasmin thought the old woman would have, but what followed was a wave of alchemic energy that made the sand circle slowly degrade to nothing.

"Much better now young lady I think its time you learned a lesson or two in defeat before you become too cocky for your own good and the good of others." The way the old granny took out the sand circle and the way she was talking shocked not only the audience but also Jasmin who simply was dumbfounded someone was able to nullify her alchemy so easily, but again not wanting to wait she rushed into a full on martial arts battle with the old woman who nimbly and easily dodged each and every single attack as if she already knew what Jasmin was going to do before Jasmin even thought about doing it.

"Who who are you." Jasmin asked her mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

"One day you will be able to answer that question yourself but for now you pass I will be on my way tell Trisha hi for me." The old woman soon turned on her heel and walked out of the stadium leaving a mass of stunned people.

"While today was one full of surprises and twists we do have a new member of the World Alchemists lets give her the cheer she deserves to become the youngest World Alchemist in history!" The announcer yelled out on the speakers breaking a majority of the audience out of their stupor to lightly an politely clap for Jasmin.

"Good job miss Heartless come with me for your final exam." Jasmin jumped as Trisha seemed to pop up right behind her.

"Y Yes miss Elric." Soon Jasmin was led to parts of the academy that she did not even know existed and was brought to the alter of the ultimate alchemical text.

"Your test is to find and prove any one theory in this book." Trisha said waving Jasmin on to leaf through the book absorbing each and every single detail that was possible after a minute or two Jasmin came across a theory that she wanted to be a part of 'time travel alchemy' was its name and the reason she picked it was because many of its circles reminded Jasmin of the Circles on the piece of paper she was shown to get the scholarship.

"oh before i forget here's your watch and your title name is on the inside." Trisha said handing them to a perplexed Jasmin as she finished up the design of the alchemy circle and put them to the test by pressing her hands against the paper which soon glowed blue then green sparks and finally it glowed red and a large wide eye Jasmin opened up on top the circle and small black hands quickly grabbed and pulled Jasmin into the eye taking her body apart as she was sucked in.

"All goes according to plan but I wish we could have told her outright." Trisha said to the old woman that came out of the shadows.

"It would not work that way Truth has to be the one to tell her everything or else things don't go right trust me I remember that one." The old woman said tapping her temple with a finger.

v

"Where where am I?" Jasmin asked looking around and seeing nothing but empty white space.

"You are in my domain young miss Heartless." Truth said behind her.

_Sorry again for the way it is written I would love feedback so please review and tell me what you think will happen next if you guess right I will an answer any question you want about my fanfic universe.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The Flowing Sand Alchemist

Chapter two

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor anything associating with it now on to the story. Also if Ed is spelt out to Edward it is Jasmin's POV but if it is shortened to Ed then it is Ed's POV hope you like it and please tell me what you think_

"Where where am I?" Jasmin asked looking around and seeing nothing but empty white space.

"You are in my domain young miss Heartless." Truth said behind her, causing Jasmin to jump.

"Who are you?" Jasmin asked her mind already going through all the texts she has read about Truth.

"You already know who I am Miss Heartless, you're already going through all the text you have read about me." Truth smiled and how wide it became made Jasmin shiver.

"Yes I have read about Truth but you don't look like the description that was written in the book." This statement made Truth laugh its voice sending shivers down Jasmin's spine.

"And who wrote this description of me." Truth asked its smile becoming even wider.

"Edward Elric I think." Jasmin was scared by this being something told her that it had an unlimited amount of power and was just toying with her.

"Well each person that comes through here sees me as a different shape." Truth willed his existence to become more defined showing a small solid white girl standing there with a darker black outline than before its smile growing even larger as Jasmin noticed that the body shape between her and it were almost exactly the same.

"How is this possible?" Jasmin asked her mind racing to it figure out.

"It's quite simple really you are special even in my eyes, see this is not the first time nor the first thousand times you have passed through here miss Heartless."

"B But I have never seen you before!" Jasmin yelled getting so scared now she started to act her age for once.

"Well that's both true and false at the same time that's the finicky nature of time travel, you see you have created a time loop one that will keep repeating itself for all eternity, your father knew about this so did Trisha Elric, the adopted daughter of Izumi Curtis, all of your teachers knew this would be the end result for your training. Now that you know this it's time for you to see if you lose our bet this time." Truth snapped its' fingers and then all of the memories of the past 2365 Jasmins that have passed through here. The first hundred all paid tolls like Edward or Izumi did losing limbs or internal organs as they time traveled, then the hundred and first made a bet with Truth that she would be able to take in and stay sane with all the memories of all her past lives inside her then Truth upped her one by saying that not only does she have to withstand it but it will compound until one of her future lives will lose their sanity from the sheer volume of memories. Another two hundred lives later Truth began to get tired of waiting and decided to make all the Jasmins pay a toll by having their base emotions twisted towards a single type and Truth has yet to repeat a single emotion yet.

"Ow my head hurts." Jasmin said as her mind started to separate and catalog all the memories she has now gained compounding all the memories that were the same and noting the differences and noting how the emotion twist changed history quite a few times. Like when Roy Mustang was supposed to escape the slave alchemists grip easily was killed and Riza Hawkeye became president of Amestris Leading the country to even greater glory than Mustang ever could.

"Well you win this time miss Heartless now for your toll I have been saving this emotion for quite some time hoping to get one of you that would make the most interesting twists in history with it and it seems that is you let's see how much damage you can do with a love towards those that are your allies. Do not worry though it will seem as if this has always been the way you act you will not even notice a difference." Truth once again snapped its fingers and all of a sudden Jasmin began to see things in a new light seeing all her cherished memories with her mother who was long dead of all those moments in all her past lives with all those loves she has lived with and lost, then she noticed something in all of these memories.

"Why am I older in my past lives? There seems to be a gap in my memories about how I became so much older so quickly." Jasmin was perplexed by the problem.

"Oh the reason for that is because I blocked those memories because all of your past lives keep choosing different ages the last one wanted to become 70 years old. Now you have a choice how old do you want to be when you rejoin the past once again." Truth waited for Jasmin to make up her mind.

"I want to be 20." To this Truth smiled its creepy smile that made Jasmin shiver again, then it snapped its fingers one more time and Jasmin began to feel her self-getting taller, her body filling out, her muscles becoming less noticeable but as she moved around she noticed they were still there and just as strong, her hair went down to the middle of her shoulder blades still its midnight black coloring. Once her transformation was complete she noticed Truth's body changed as well to keep its overall outline to fit hers.

"Now to send you off after the little Elric as you have done so many times before and shall do again for countless more times." With that Truth gestured to a large stone door that slowly started to open and within was such a darkness that even Jasmin's hair seemed to be a light color by comparison. Then in the darkness eyes started to open up and small black hands began to drag Jasmin into the door, even though she knew exactly what was going to happen it still made no difference on how scared she was feeling by being pulled into that door.

"I wonder what differences she will make." Truth asked itself.

v

Jasmin woke up next to a set of train tracks as she was grumbling to herself about how her neck hurt she stood up and stretched taking stock of what items she still had with her.

"Ok, let's see jug of sand check, throwing jars full of sand check, throwing stars check, transmutation circles on the stars undamaged, gloves check, transmutation circles on gloves undamaged, WA watch check and hmm that's new." Jasmin held up a blank watch made out of rose quartz with the time travel transmutation circle on its cover. Jasmin opened up the rose quartz watch and saw on the inside was a picture of her and her father. A tear welled up in the corner of her eye as she looked at the picture.

"Thank you truth, well no use sitting around moping let's see what I remember about this area." Jasmin concentrated as she sorted through her memories of the area; about a dozen unique memories popped up the rest were variations of these dozen. Deciding she would need the power she started to walk into the forest then after a second thought she went back to the train tracks clapped her hands and placed them on the tracks making a large stone wall from the earth underneath and using some of the iron rail made the word stop in the middle of it. Then taking a small amount of iron rail out using alchemy she transmuted it into magnetic sand, walking down to the point where she guessed the end of the train would be then adding another 20 meters and made a self-activating transmutation circle then covered it with a pile of magnetic sand.

"That should do it." She said to herself as she walked back into the forest putting on her gloves.

v

Ed was sitting down his head resting back snoring lightly when the train jerked backwards as the emergency brakes were put on.

"What happened?" Asked the man across the aisle from Ed looking towards the front of the car his eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Don't know but I plan on finding out." Ed answered the man as he stood to go check on the engine car. Just as he was exiting his car he saw the shadow of the wall behind the train turning to get a better look at it he saw a few very large words on it.

'Edward Elric Get Off And Go Into The Forest' Shaking his head Ed thought to himself,

'_Who is after me this time?_' shaking his head some more Ed jumped off the rail of walkway between cars. Landing lightly on his feet Ed slowly started to walk into the forest not noticing the line of sand he crossed to get into the forest. Still walking towards the center of the forest his mind still on what Winry said to him earlier that week. Smiling slightly with a bemused expression Ed walked into a clearing where there were thousands of sand lines crisscrossing one another in an extremely complex pattern the equations alone made Ed's head spin, then he noticed a part that he recognized.

v

Jasmin noticed that Edward had stepped into the clearing smiling to her-self as she placed her hands down on the center of the enormous transmutation circle just as shouted for her to stop. There was a crackle of alchemic energy and the traditional alchemical blue sparks started to form spreading outward to the edges of the circle encompassing the forest then a small eye of truth formed widening to the size of the innermost circle about the size of a large serving plate. Edward sprinted forward and grabbed Jasmin and tried to haul her away from the eye of truth only to be thrown away with a xingese martial art move. Looking down at his dazed expression Jasmin shook her head and the activated the second circle within the first causing the blue sparks to turn green and the black hands coming out of the eye of truth started to take all of the living vegetation out of the inside of the circle. Ed watched as the forest was slowly consumed by the eye and after a few minutes there was no forest anymore not even the grass had survived the only green color within the circle was a large green philosophers stone.

"Now Edward let's see how much your alchemy will cost." Jasmin activated another circle one of fifty she placed around in the precise spots Edward should have landed or stood after the stone was made once activated Edward was sucked into the eye of truth along with Jasmin screaming and cursing the whole time it dragged him into it.

v

"Well, well, well, Elric long time no see." Truth said taking the outline of Ed's form.

"Not long enough in my opinion. What the hell was all of that just now? Was it you're doing?" Ed asked his tone clam but angry.

"No it was not my doing it was your friend right there." Truth pointed behind Ed who turned around and saw that girl from the forest checking the intricate circles on her arm length gloves.

"HEY!" Ed shouted to get the girl's attention to which she ignored as she traced part of a circle and then traced again.

"Truth my circles have moved five nanometers could you fix that it will mess up my alchemy if I use them as they are now." Truth smiled as small black hands rose up and disassembled then reassembled her arm length gloves, after tracing them again she seemed satisfied.

"HEY! Who the hell are you?!" Ed was very close to going up to the girl and shaking her till she gave him answers.

"Oh guess now might be prudent for introductions. My name is Jasmin, Jasmin Heartless." The girl said with a slight smile her blue eyes twinkled slightly with her smile. Then she turned to Truth and held out the green philosopher's stone.

"This should be enough of a payment for his gate right." Truth only laughed at the offering.

"Sorry the payment has risen once again." Truth smiled his smile way to large for the face it was on. Not even one second had passed before a younger version of Jasmin appeared through yet another eye.

"Ok how about now." The younger version said holding up three blue philosopher stones This caused Truth's smile to drop.

"You know it takes all the fun out of it if you keep doing this to save your future selves." Truth said to the younger version of Jasmin.

"True but you were the one to keep me in here saying I can only make small trips back to the reality so I make use of what you gave me in the best possible way next time you might not want to raise the price people are starting to notice the missing animals and forests even if I jump to different eras." Truth frowned at this one and waved his hand taking the four stones and placing them against Ed's chest.

"They have paid your fare now you get to use alchemy once again." Ed watched as his gate of truth was reformed before his eyes, a sight he thought he would never see again.

"Now it is time for you to go Elric and you to Miss Heartless, and you Miss Heartless we need to talk about your reality jumping privileges." As truth started to punish the remaining Heartless as the other two were dragged into their own gates.

v

Ed awoke to the sight of a brown grass looking up he saw skeletal trees that were mere husks of their former selves. Getting up he looked around for Jasmin and saw her placing her hands once again on the giant transmutation circle. Just as Ed was about to run to stop her the sand making up the circle started to glow and flow into a jug next to her, once it was full to the brim Jasmin clapped her hands and pressed them against the ball of remaining glowing sand turning it into a monument to the dead forest.

"Ok what the hell was all this about?" Ed asked walking over to Jasmin wary as her alchemical skill seemed to surpass his own.

"I stole a forests soul to give you back your alchemy Edward that is what happened." She looked down at the dead grass and Ed watched as a tear slipped from one eye and fell onto the blade of dead grass. Unsure what to do Ed decided to test to see if he really did regain his alchemy clapping his hands he placed them on the ground and formed a small dirt toy horse similar to the one he had once made for his mother long ago.

"You are free to go Edward Elric I shall be taking my leave I hope you won't find those walls to difficult a challenge to tare down." With that Jasmin proceeded to walk towards the train and Ed followed.

v

Jasmin glanced behind her to see Edward was following her just looking at him filled her heart with sorrow as she knew what price she paid for the greater good of her nation and the world.

_'get a grip Jasmin you know that you have to follow him anyways just walk back to the train get in and sit down that is all you have to do now.' _Jasmin picked up her pace to get to her destination quicker after her internal debate with herself. Edward increased his pace to keep Jasmin in his sight. A few minutes later they were both on the train moving west as the walls were removed by Edward and his newly regained alchemy. Edward sitting three seats ahead of Jasmin who simply stared at the back of Edward's head wondering what will happen next.

_I hope you like the newest chapter it took me a while to debate whether or not I wanted to give Ed his alchemy back but in the end he would not be a fun to write if he didn't have his alchemy if you have any questions ideas or criticisms please review I will be sure to give a shout out with a reply/answer in the next chapter which should be coming out soon hopefully thanks again for continuing to read my fanfiction _


	3. Chapter 3

The Flowing Sand Alchemist

Chapter Three

_I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor anything associating with it now on to the story. I hope you like the newest chapter and thank you for continuing to read my fanfic oh please tell me what you think in a review._

_Oh almost forgot Jasmin is only called Suna from Ed's perspective I know its a bit confusing but you get used to it eventually ;P_

The train ride was uneventful Jasmin had come to the decision that she will follow Edward discretely and to accomplish this she went to the last car of the train where there was no one and proceeded to do a bit of cosmetic alchemy she learned from a friend who always thought looks were better than skill, that girls philosophy who would hit a woman that was the prettiest in the world. She failed her WA exam but went on to make a killing in the cosmetic markets. Jasmin created the circle out sand than applied a second coating of sand over the circle then applied the third and final coating to the circle. Rummaging around in her pack Jasmin found a small jar of red ink then after a few more seconds rummaging around she found an even smaller jar of black ink. Poring three drops of black ink onto specific parts of the circle then pouring half the jar of red ink into the exact center of the circle Jasmin placed her hands onto the edges of the absolute center of the circle activating it once activated Jasmin felt her hair tingle. Taking a small amount in her hand she watched as it turned from her usual straight flowing lustrous midnight black to a frazzled bright fire red with curls. Then Jasmin's eyes started to tingle as well closing them on impulse but she did not rub them for fear it might mess up the transmutation once the tingling stopped Jasmin opened her eyes and pulled out a small compact from her pack and looked at her new midnight black irises smiling to herself she cleaned up the sand with a bit of alchemy and replaced all of the unused ink back into their respective bottles.

"That's better now Edward won't recognize me." Jasmin giggled slightly and decided to act more free with her emotions while wearing the disguise. Putting everything away Jasmin stood up and noticed that she dropped her WA watch. Picking it up she became interested in what Trisha chose her nickname to be, so Jasmin popped open the clasp holding it together and looked at the engraving on the inside of the watch.

"The flowing sand alchemist, not bad I guess that is what I'll go by when I am out of this disguise." Jasmin shrugged and attached the watch chain to the strap of her pack and placed it inside one of the many side pockets. Walking back to her seat she was surprised to see Edward just entering the car before the one she transmuted her hair and eyes in.

"Excuse me miss but have you seen a woman pass by really dark hair and blue eyes?" Edward asked Jasmin who only giggled at how convincing her disguise was working, but the giggle only made Edward give her a confused look.

"Sorry it's just that you must have missed her as she just walked through that door right before you came in." Jasmin pointed at the door that Edward had just entered and that made him sweat drop.

"She must have jumped from the train. What am I going to do now?" Edward said with a sigh then he looked back up at Jasmin who had just stepped closer.

"Well you can just keep doing what you were doing before, what was that anyways?" Jasmin asked trying to act like she didn't already know.

"I was going to study the alchemy of the west to see what I can find out about it." Edward said in a bored tone.

"That was what I was doing!" Jasmin said giving a small jump of happiness.

"Really?" Edward said unconvinced.

"Yep I am a traveling alchemist hoping to find a way to combine all forms of alchemy into one great art so no one can be at a disadvantage."

"Disadvantage?" Edward said confused

"Yeah like how Amestris alchemy has little to no ability for medicinal use but Xingese alkehistory has a lot of medicinal use but limited military use. If one were to combine the two then they would compensate each other for what they lack then what about other types of alchemy would they point out even more flaws with this design and would it be possible to attach them to my ever growing alchemical understanding." Edward looked at Jasmin dumbfounded.

"So you came to this conclusion by yourself?" Edward asked as he tried to put together the implications that were possible with this girl's alchemy.

"No, my father was the real inspiration he always tried to keep everything working seamlessly he had a knack for finding a way for things to work together he was the one who figured out that different alchemical studies could be combined I just followed his direction." Jasmin held out her rose quartz watch and let Edward open it to see the picture on the inside. Smiling Edward gave Jasmin back her watch.

"Well why don't you come with me then, I'm used to traveling with a partner anyways." Jasmin gave a cry of joy as she hugged Edward who became flabbergasted by the assault.

"By the way if I am to be travling with you I guess we should introduce ourselves first." Edward said as he stepped out of Jasmin's embrace.

"My name is Suna it is nice to meet you Edward Elric." Her already knowing him came to no surprise to Edward as he was the nation's most famous state alchemist.

v

The train pulled into the large town steam billowing out of its top Ed slowly stepped off his suitcase thrown over his shoulder smiling at all of the new sights he was seeing then he turned back to see Suna walk out her bag slung over her back. Ed motioned her to follow him to which he led them to a small hotel where Ed dropped off his suitcase then motioned for Suna to do the same.

"Sorry I find that I don't worry as much if I keep everything with me at all times." She smiled but remained to be stubborn about leaving her bag to the point that Ed just raised his hands in defeat.

"Let's go ask around for someone that knows Alchemy." Ed said getting up and walking out the door Suna in tow. After around two days of searching they finally found an alchemist within a walk-able distance from the city. Upon arriving to the small but well-kept cottage Ed motioned Suna over.

"Ok we don't know if this person will act kindly to strangers so be on guard." Suna just gave Ed a slight smile as she walked forward and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me is anyone home I want to talk to the alchemist here about a broken watch." Ed just looked at Suna as he sweat dropped from her brashness to which she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Give me a second I'll be right out." Said a voice from within the cottage the voice was defiantly male but Suna heard other voices whispering within the cottage.

"Get down into the cellar we don't want the bad people taking you too now do we?" Ed heard small footsteps running down stairs when a thin man unlocked and opened the door.

"Hello my name is Suna it's nice to meet you." Suna held out her hand as Ed simply looked surprised that Suna's ruse worked shaking his head he also held out his hand to the man.

"Hello my name is Edward Elric but please just call me Ed." The man just stared at Ed and then leaned out his doorway before pulling the two inside.

"Wha." Ed exclaimed before the man covered Ed's mouth.

"It's not safe to be open about who you are Mr. Elric, many in this country would take you as a hostage to use as leverage against Amestris." Ed only muttered something about a bastered general.

"Why do you hide in your own home?" Suna asked the man who only sighed before explaining what has happened to the alchemists of Creta.

"It all started several months ago our government heard about how the Amestrian government tried to kill all of their people using alchemy, soon there were the public callings to the capital where alchemists were either pressed into service of the government or killed on the spot as traitors. Then came the hunters they posed as normal people asking for alchemists to help them and then they forced the alchemists to go to the capital for the same treatment as with the public callings. Now it is forbidden to do alchemy without a government seal and those who are caught doing so are executed on the spot." The thin man was visibly shaking from just telling Ed and Suna.

"Do you think we should help?" Suna whispered to Ed who thought about the circumstances and only shook his head.

"We can't get involved in an internal dispute with a countries government it would only make it worse for both its citizens and Amestris." Ed made to many valid points for Suna to argue but she knew what was going to happen and decided to provoke him for a bit of fun.

"So you want to go to the capital and see if they would let us look at their libraries?" Suna asked while batting her eyelashes at Ed.

"Sure why not." Standing a bit to quickly with a slight blush on his face Ed asked the man if there was a train to the capital.

"There is only one but I wouldn't go there it's too dangerouse the capital has started to take even touring alchemists and force them into service!" Ed only smiled when the thin man said this.

"That just makes it more interesting."

v

Truth watched the timeline change to this new event and smiled.

"She might be worth a bit of extra effort don't want to make this too easy now do we." Truth said to its-self as it went over and summoned Jasmin's gate and added a new feature.

"Now great Flowing sand alchemist let's see what you do."

v

Jasmin sighed as Edward read yet another book completely absorbed into it; it has been three weeks since they got to the capital of Creta and while at first she didn't mind the constant book hunting and alchemy theory sessions. She got bored of them quite quickly because she already knew all of this and even knew exactly what Edward was going to do next, he was going to get up and knock over the huge book stack on the table next to him, in 3, 2, 1, CRASH. Getting up to make sure he was ok once she gave the façade of concern she went back to being bored then she decided she would pester Edward into getting her an Ice-cream in the shop across the street thinking of doing something that wasn't part of her memories of the future.

"Edward. I'm bored can't we do something else for the rest of the day as a break from all of this." Jasmin waved her hand towards the many stacks of books throughout the area around the two of them. Sighing Edward got up and closed the book he was reading careful to be sure he left a bookmark in it.

"Sure why not I have kept you locked up in this library all week."

"More like three weeks." Jasmin muttered under her breath.

"So where would you like to go?" Edward was stretching as he said all of this trying to get feeling back into his limbs.

"Could we go to the ice-cream shop across the street?" Jasmin asked her eyes glittering with excitement of something she didn't already know, Edward thought the glittering eyes meant she really liked ice-cream and shrugged as he put on his jacket and then gestured for Jasmin to go first.

"Well come on Suna lets go get a treat for all the work we accomplished so far." Jasmin only smiled at him excited about the unknown outcome. As they walked out of the library and onto the streets Edward noticed a person about to be hit by a car reacting on pure instinct Edward clapped his hand and placed them on the ground after a small burst of alchemical sparks and energy the road underneath the car turned into a thick viscose liquid immobilizing the vehicle almost instantly saving the person in the process. Smiling as he walked over to go check on the person Edward noticed that there was an armed group of soldiers running towards them.

"Halt Alchemist!"

_Hello I am so sorry for taking so long to put this up there have been a lot of things going on right now and I don't know how often I will be able to update but I wont leave this story anytime soon so please bare with me also I am pleading for reviews now as I don't know how you people like my story please don't leave a girl alone and review for me._


End file.
